Der Riese
by Happishinsesaiza
Summary: Another part where they tackle the Giant. T for you know what.


**Der Riese**

**Hello... Not being on ff for very long over a long period of time = 'inspirational loss' which = to heaps of school work and other stuff that have been keeping me busy. Continuing MW but my idea for a paradoy is being used by a side project that I have created. I zon't own CoD or 00**

**Date: After the events in Shi No Numa**

**Location: Near Breslau, Germany**

**1st GN Unit Disavowed**

**Exia, Kyrios, Dynames and Virtue sent to inestigate signal disturbances**

"Seriously! Would somebody stop this teleporter?" Dynames was getting frustrated by the teleporter always causing travel sickness although they were bots. "Calm down. You're getting on my nerves." Exia said "Your face is getting on my nerves."Dynames shot back. "Your mom!" Kyrios joined in. "IS better that your's." Exia and Dynames said. Growling and zombies coming in from the windows and fences meant that the four of them were in dip-shit. "Crap" Virtue muttered and went on a knifing frenzy while the other three were arguing. "GUYS! Shut the hell up and kill these organic life-forms!" Virtue was getting frustrated when they had argued for four rounds straight and the zombies were getting harder to kill. Exia stopped the argument and shot all the zombies in the head with one clip from the M1911. "Shit." Kyrios said impressed and tried to shoot the remaining zombies with one shot but failed. "You gotta teach me that trick." Kyrios said to Exia who was busy 'sniping' the zombies with a Gewher 43. Dynames wasn't doing shit and just randomly shooting at the zombies in the torso six times and knifing them. "What the hell are you doing?" Exia asked distraught by his behavior. "Look at my points." Dynames simply said and opened the right factory door. He turned on the power but turned off again to avoid the buzzing sounds from the generator but Exia turned it on and gave him a glare. Zombies started jumping down from the railing above them and scaring the crap out of Dynames who then repeatedly kept shooting the dead zombie. When the round ended, Exia tried the Mystery Box and got a M1 Grannd with Grenade Launcher. Fog appeared with a riff in the electric guitar. 'Fetch me their souls!' The Demonic Announcer said. "When can that dude shut up?" Virtue was getting annoyed by the weird voice. The dogs spawned and began igniting their tails. "We got kamikazes'!" Virtue dinner-plated when the dogs started going the other direction. but turned around again to attack them. The group held off the wave and got a Max Ammo. 'MAX AMMO!' The Announcer yelled. "Hey! Announcer, Shut up." Virtue said and opened the door to Teleporter Room C. "Virtue, you take the back. Kyrios, Take the window. Dynames, snipe the targets coming from the right of the teleporter." The four of them held off another wave but kept one zombie alive just to torture it by repairing the window board everytime it tore down one. "STOP REPAIRING BOARDS!" The zombie screamed while the rest of them went to get perks, weapons and points. The three of them came back and Virtue escorted Kyrios to the utilities and the Thompson. Exia got all four perks and the Trenchgun when he opened the animal testing lab. Dynames got the PTRS-41. "Why do you always get the sniper and I don't?" Exia rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Why do you always get the shotgun?" Dynames retorted. "Dude, it on the wall. Damn it." Exia argued. Virtue shot a round from the Panzershreck just above their heads. "Will you two just shut the hell up?" Virtue half-yelled. The thumps and boards getting ripped down made them get back to their positions. "Here they come!" Dynames kept sniping the zombies from the right while Exia took out any zombie that got past Virtue who was was by the balcony outside and using the Panzershreck to clear out large groups and when the zombies had about 3 or 4 in them, he just let them past. Exia got up close with the Trenchgun and backed off when he needed to pump it. A few hellhounds spawned in when the group killed too many. "Somehow, the Announcer feels the need to bring in the dogs." Virtue had a vendetta with the Announcer for some reason and hated its voice. The zombies started to get less in number and the rest were down to a few rounds left in reserve. Exia loaded the last of his 2 shells and pumped it. Dynames bought a Stg-44, Virtue loaded his last rocket. Kyrios still had 2 clips left in the Thompson. "Thanks Kyrios." Exia and the rest ditched Kyrios to PaP (Pack-a Punch) their weapons. Exia had the Gutshot(Upgraded Trenchgun) and the Raygun, Dynames had the Spatz-447+, Virtue had the Longinus. Kyrios feeling left out, dragged Dynames to the window and asked him to keep an eye on it. He came back with the Gibs-O-Matic and The Reaper. "You bitch." Dynames muttered and went to burst-fire his weapon. "Another dog round?" Virtue was now over-reacting."Shut-up and get your ass over here!" Exia was getting annoyed by his teams performance in this map and wondered what made them look like an ass. The dogs started jumping in hopes to bite them like they do in Modern Warfare. "Damn dogs!" Exia yelled. Two of the dogs exploded right in front of Kyrios and he was downed. "Dynames! Help Kyrios, I'll cover you." Exia said and took out his Raygun ignoring the splash damage done by it and gone past beyond 4 hits before the dog round ended and went down. "You're going to be alright. Hang in there." Was Dynames last words before he blacked out. "Damn. Too late. He's out." Dynames said between pauses. The next round started but one of their teamates was down with no way of reviving him. He took the Raygun and replaced Exia. "I'm a acting commanding officer. Bear with me." Dynames gave the order to defend the position while he bought a Quick-Revive and made Exia drink its contents. "Good. the effects will take a round to be effective." The zombies kept trying to overrun their position but were held off. Exia coughed and gasped for air. He awoke and saw that Dynames was doing a hell of a job directing orders and keeping the team organised. Dynames noticed Exia was moving and helped him to his feet. "We thought you didn't make it." He said and handed back the Raygun. Exia nodded and retook his position. The same lighting encircled them and took them out of the factory. They made a mess in containing the factory but, they needed a breather for the time being.

**Now... might do Modern Warfare... other stuff which is popping up(tests). Getting ideas from my head to continue Modern Warfare... another Seed/00 would be nice... although might be not that bad... whatever **


End file.
